my YohHao
by animefiredemon
Summary: This is my first fanfiction. Sorry about grammar mistakes. Ever since Yoh defeated him, Hao has been feeling weird about Yoh. Hao sneaks into Yohs house while Anna is away. Will Yoh and Hao fight or will something else happen?


my yoh

...

**Hoa pov**

It's not fair. That little witch is always making my Yoh do all these demening tasks. And yes you heard me correct i said my Yoh.

After Yoh beat me i have been thiking strange things. Like how good Yoh looks when his shirt is off and how much i want to strangle Yoh's fiance Anna. It took me a while but i finally put two and two together. At first i was in denile and said it was just respect for Yoh since he finally defeted me. As the time passed and i spent more and more of my days thinking of the always smiling boy, i started to realize that i don't just like Yoh i am in love with him.

Yes, the great Hao is in love with Yoh. The same person who is always smiling and goofing around. The same who beat me and tried to stop me from becoming shaman king. Yoh, who i could also call, my brother. I know what i think is wrong. I mean come on, this is yoh we are talking about. there is no way me and Yoh could ever be together for many reasons. One would definetly be Anna. She is Yohs fiance and she, in my oppinion, is damn scarry. Another one would definetly be how yoh is like compleatly good and inocent while I am evil and want to rule the world. But the one that I see the most awkward is, no no that scarry bitch Anna and no it is not that we were on different sides, it's that we are damn twins.

Anyway here i am now sitting in a tree, staring through a window to see Yoh getting yelled at by Anna. When Anna finally left i could see Yoh relax.

...

**anybodys pov**

...

**Yoh**: "Man i didn't think she would ever leave."

**Hao**:"Pore pore little Yoh. Mean little Anna bosing you around again huh"

Yoh spun around to come fance to face with someone fimiliar.

**Yoh**: "Hao! What are you doing here!?"

**Hao**: " Oh i don't know. I guess I just came to see how the wicked wich of the west was treating you."

**Yoh**: "So you came here to make fun of me" Yoh said with a sweat drop.

**Hao**: "No, not really, i guess." Hao said in almost a wisper.

now this go Yoh's atention

**Yoh**: ' what? Why is Hao here then? He never come by just to say hello. Last time he came over was when Anna was yelling at me about slacking off and how i will never make it as shaman king this way and how she didn't want her husband to be a slacker. Right after that Hao jumped through the window and scared me and Anna half to death. After that Hao and Anna got into a fight and I guess I just figured that Hao was watching because it was funny.'

While Yoh was thinking Hao just stood there or that's what it looked like. Really though Hao was reading Yoh's mind.

Right as Yoh was finishing his thoughts Hao spoke up.

**Hao**:" I didn't jump through the window that day because I thought it was funny Yoh."

Yoh just stared at Hao wondering how he knew what he thought.

**Hao**:" I can read your mind Yoh. Don't tell me you forgot."

**Yoh**:" Be quite. And besides if that wasn't the reason you were there then what was."

Hao was quit for a few seconds. Yoh thought Hao didn't here him at first so he was going to ask again. But befor he could Hao spoke.

**Hao**:" Because i didn't like what she said." Hao said quietly

**Yoh**:" Huh what do you mean."

Hao:" When Anna was saying how you were a slacker and how you will marry her. I didn't like it." he said a little louder

Yoh was officialy confused. why would Hao care what Anna said. Anna always says that stuff so why did Hao care.

Befor Yoh could finish his thoughts he felt something on his lips.

Yohs eyes widened when he saw what it was. It was Hao. Hao was kissing him.

Yoh tryed to take a step back but Hao held him there. Hao was stronger than Yoh and he couldn't break free. Soon the need for air was too much for the both of them. Hao stoped kissing Yoh and just stared at his face. Yoh's cheaks were as red as cherrys and his eyes had a mix of shock and another emotion mixed in that Hao just couldn't figure out.

Yoh had just figured out Hao had stoped kissing him. he jumped back away from Hao with his hand over his mouth.

**Yoh**:" What was that about?!"

**Hao**:" Yoh, do you love Anna?"

Yoh just stared at Hao.

**Hao**:" Answer me Yoh. do you love Anna?" Hao said with a little more intencity.

**Yoh**:" No, i guess not. Our marage was aranged and all and she is always yelling at me. why?"

Hao didn't answer. Befor Yoh could realise it Hao pushed Yoh agains the wall and started to kiss him again.

**Yoh** :" What are you doing!"

**Hao** :" I love you."

**Yoh**:" What..."

**Hao**:" I love you Yoh."

Yoh just stared at Hao while Hao looked up into Yoh's eyes.

**Yoh**:" Do you really mean it. do you really love me!?"

Hao was taken back by Yoh.

**Hao**:" yes..." Hao said a little weak, trying t figure out the reason for the question and wondered why he asked with such emotion.

What happened next surprised Hao.

Yoh was kissing him.

When they seperated Yoh looked down to his feet clearly having a blush on his face.

**Hao**:" Yoh why did you.."

**Yoh**:" I love you"

Hao thought he was hearing things.

**Hao**:" What did you say?"

**Yoh**:" I... love you."

**Hao**:" Sence when? Sence when did you."

**Yoh**:"Sence i first met you. when we first met I felt a feeling of both exitement and fear and I loved it. Sence then i have always loved you. I just never thought you loved me to so i kept quite."

Yoh had tears in his eyes by know.

**Hao**:" shhh shh it's ok Yoh. I love you and you know that now."

**Yoh**:" Yeah i guess so. But what about Anna."

**Hao**:" Yes, what to do. We have to tell that witch sooner or latter."

"That witch can hear you!"

Both Hao and Yoh turned around at super speed and what they saw took the color out of there face.

**Both**:" ANNA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

**Anna**:" I live here." she said with a look of bordom on her face.

**Yoh**:"So.."

**Hao**:" How much did you here"

**Anna**:" All of it"

Yoh looked as if he might die and Hao looked liked he was ready attack Anna if necessary.

**Anna**:" Well have fun, oh and don't start kissing in the halls again you don't know who could be watching."

Hao and Yoh looked at her like she was insane.

**Yoh**:" Your not mad?" Yoh asked timidly.

**Anna**:" No, i already had a fealling this might happen. I'm not as stupid as you boys when it comes to love. It would probly be better to keep this a secret from the other guys. They probably wouldn't react as well as i do. bye"

Yoh and Hao just stared as Anna walked away.

**Hao**:" Well that went better than i expected."

**Yoh**:" Yeah. Well I better get back to work befor Anna does get mad"

Befor Yoh could go, Hao grabed yoh and pulled him closer. Hao kissed Yoh one more time. when Yoh gasped this time Hao snuck his tung into Yohs mouth. There tungs battled for domenence while exploring every corner of there mouths. when they had to seperate for air, Yoh had a blush on his face that toped all the other ones and was panting because of the kiss.

**Hao**:" See you later my Yoh"

And with that Hao went back out the window and left Yoh who just like usual had a big smile on his face

**Yoh**:" Good bye ... my Hao"


End file.
